Vehicle safety systems are becoming increasingly more prevalent in today's vehicles. Some such vehicle safety systems are being incorporated in order to reduce the likelihood or prepare a host vehicle for an imminent crash situation.
One conventional vehicle safety system is a Supplementary Restraint System (SRS). An SRS is an airbag system that works together with conventional three-point seat belts to prevent a driver or passenger from impacting a hard surface (e.g., steering wheel or dashboard) in the event of a collision.
Another conventional vehicle safety system is a Collision-Mitigation-By-Braking (CMBB) system. CMBB systems operate by braking the host vehicle in order to reduce the kinetic energy of an imminent impact, thereby greatly reducing the severity of a crash.
Yet another conventional vehicle safety system is an Adaptive Cruise Control (ACC). ACC operates by automatically adjusting the vehicle speed and distance to that of a target vehicle. An ACC system can operate to decelerate or accelerate the vehicle according to the desired speed and distance settings established by a host vehicle driver.